I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to nunchaku devices and, in particular, to an improved construction of such nunchaku devices, wherein the device includes telescopic sections, and to a manner of making the improved device.
II. Description of the Prior Art
A nunchaku is an ancient martial arts weapon originally developed in Okinawa. Nunchakus are used today by many practitioners of martial arts, such as karate and the like. The nunchakus which are used today are generally made of two rod-like elements or handle members which are interconnected by either a cord or by a chain. Each of the elements is conventionally made of hard wood, such as rock maple, and usually has an overall length of 12 to 14 inches and a diameter of 1 to 13/4 inches. It has been proposed to make the elements of nunchakus of materials other than wood, and reference is made in U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,468 to the making of such nunchaku devices wherein the elements are made entirely of high-density polypropylene. It has also been suggested therein that the nunchaku device have a chain which is principally formed of a high-density polypropylene.
Other prior art known to the applicant consists of U.S. Pat. No. 3,323,796, which discloses a jousting apparatus comprising two sticks connected to each other by a cord or connecting member wherein plastic elements are utilized at the interface between the cord and each of the sticks.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,909,932 discloses a weapon which includes a telescopic element.
III. Prior Art Statement
In the opinion of the applicant, the aforementioned prior art includes the closest prior art of which the applicant is aware.